


Give It Up To Me

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “Ben,” Poe said, a slow smile spreading over his face, “are you trying to tell me you’d like to seduce me in the Millennium Falcon?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> I tried to include a few of the things you liked, so here is some smuggler!Ben/Poe having fluffy, kinky sex, lol. Happy holidays! Hope you enjoy! :D

Technically Poe knew there was nothing wrong with his X-wing and that he didn’t need to be out in the hangar working on her. He also knew that the droids could do a far more efficient job of touching up the paint than he could.

Yet, there he was, carefully moving his brush across a scorch mark from where he’d taken a hit a week or so back. It was relaxing, honestly, and he fully believed that if he took good care of his ship, she would take good care of him. 

Or something like that, anyway.

“Missed a spot.”

Poe froze in place at the incredibly familiar voice that he should not have been hearing. He set his brush down and slowly turned, thinking that maybe he had imagined it, trying not to get his hopes up.

But there he was. Tall, leather jacket, thick dark hair, pale skin. A small badge on his collar indicating his visitor’s status.

Poe’s face split into a wide grin. “Ben! I wasn’t expecting to see you for another week!”

Ben shrugged. “Surprise?”

Poe launched himself at Ben, all but leaping into his arms, and Ben laughed as he tried to keep a good grip. “So… you missed me?”

Poe showed Ben how much he had missed him with his mouth. And also his tongue. A lot.

There was a retching sound from somewhere behind Poe. “Gross, guys, we just had lunch! Get a room!”

“Fuck you, Karé,” Poe called, reluctantly drawing away from Ben’s lips and standing more out of his own power but staying close to Ben. His large hands were on Poe’s hips and Poe wanted to keep them there, honestly.

“Gonna write me up for disrespect, Major? Or can I still say, ‘fuck you, too’?”

One of Ben’s eyebrows lifted. “Major?”

Poe smiled, a bit sheepishly but also proud. “I was gonna tell you in person.”

“Poe! You made major! We have to celebrate.”

“I thought that’s what we were doing?”

“Kissing in the hangar bay doesn’t count as a celebration. You would’ve done that anyway.”

“True. But we could kiss some more?” Poe laid his hand against Ben’s chest.

“Please don’t!” Iolo’s voice this time. 

“Your friends still hate me, I see,” Ben said, though not without amusement.

“Nah, they’re just jealous I’m getting some action and they aren’t,” Poe said, pointedly loudly. More firmly directed to Ben alone, he said, “But I actually do need to get back to work. I’m still on shift and I know it doesn’t look like we’re doing much, but it’s still not very good form to be making out with my boyfriend on base, on my shift, in front of my squadron.”

“I know. I should have waited but…” Ben’s voice lowered, almost to the point of bashfulness. “I really wanted to see you.”

There was a rush of warmth in Poe’s belly. “I’m glad you came. It was the best sort of surprise.”

“Meet me in the _Falcon_ when you get off?”

“Buddy, I’m not gonna be getting off until it’s with you.”

Ben rolled his eyes but his pale cheeks had gone a bit red. “When you’re done, I mean.”

“Won’t be soon enough,” Poe said, and kissed Ben again, so slowly.

He watched Ben walk out of the hangar bay, eyes lingering on his ass as he moved. 

“Stop ogling him, for fuck’s sake,” Karé said, and Ben’s gait faltered.

He glanced to Poe over his shoulder and Poe blew him a kiss. “It’s a good view, babe,” he said, enjoying the heightening of Ben’s blush.

His squad all groaned in unison. Poe smiled to himself and went back to his ship.

-

The hours passed interminably slowly. All Poe could think about was Ben, the feel of him beneath Poe’s hands, pressed against Poe’s body; the taste of him, the smell. It had been too long. 

He was glad that Ben was doing so well, honestly, that he and his father were getting on well enough to be partners, that Ben was taking so well to smuggling. He loved hearing Ben’s stories.

It was just difficult, sometimes, constantly being apart. Poe would never leave the Navy and he would never ask Ben to stay, so they just… managed. He missed Ben desperately while he was away but it made Poe value the time they were together even more.

As soon as he was free he ran to the ‘fresher, his squad good-naturedly cat-calling behind him. He maybe double-checked himself in the mirror after he was dressed a few times, weirdly nervous. Not nervous exactly, maybe, but… Ben had been gone so long. Poe wanted to be at his best. He supposed that might be vain but mostly he just thought that Ben deserved it.

When Poe walked up the ramp to the _Falcon,_ Ben was obviously pretending to be busy and nonchalant, poking around behind a panel, but Poe saw right through him. Ben had been waiting for Poe as anxiously as Poe had spent the last several hours. Poe bit his lip to stall his smile.

Ben also looked like he had freshly combed his hair, and while he had been clean when Poe had seen him earlier he now smelled sweeter, like he’d bathed again, or at least used a new cologne.

Poe loved him so much it was ridiculous. 

“Poe,” Ben said when he saw him, but any further conversation was cut off by Poe giving him a very thorough kiss in greeting.

Ben sighed into the kiss, his body folding over as Poe rose up on his toes, leaning up into it. Ben’s hands stroked into Poe’s hair, down over his back, and Poe just held on. 

Eventually they drew back, faces flushed, lips wet, and Poe beamed happily. “Mmm, that’s better. You needed a good kiss.”

Raising an eyebrow, Ben said, “Oh, _I_ did?”

“You know you get grumpy.”

“Yeah, and you get pushy, so you’re no one to talk.”

“Well, problem solved on all counts.” 

“Now that that’s settled, you want to have dinner? We should do something nice, celebrate your promotion. We can go to that place you like, in the city center.”

Although that did sound appealing, Poe had something better in mind. “Would you mind terribly if we just… skipped that? I don’t want to go out.”

Ben frowned a little, a line forming between his eyes. “You don’t? But--”

“Ben,” Poe interrupted gently. “I haven’t seen my boyfriend in two months. I’d really rather stay in.” To emphasize his point, he stroked his fingers down Ben’s chest, lower and lower, and pressed himself firmly against Ben’s body.

Ben’s breath hitched. “Um, yes. Okay. Yeah, okay, we can stay in.”

Poe ran his tongue over his lower lip. Ben watched him.

Looking towards the hatch for a second, Ben said, “Dad’s not gonna be in all night, I mean, he’ll be with Mom at her senatorial apartment. And Chewie’s… Well, I sort of asked Chewie if he didn’t mind leaving the _Falcon_ with me for the night. So we could… I mean…”

“Ben,” Poe said, a slow smile spreading over his face, “are you trying to tell me you’d like to seduce me in the _Millennium Falcon_?”

“Yeah, kind of. I mean, you did say--”

“Hey. Don’t be shoving your fantasies onto me, _I_ said I wished X-wing cockpits were bigger, because your damn legs are so long, and it’s really not practical, and--”

“Poe,” Ben said, and suddenly Poe’s back was against the wall and Poe couldn’t figure out how that had happened.

“Ben,” Poe said, the name getting swallowed up in a rush of breath and Ben’s warm mouth.

The wall was firm behind Poe’s back and Ben’s leg was pressing between Poe’s thighs. “Oh, stars, Ben,” Poe said, an edge of a moan in it. “I’m completely fronting, I absolutely would like you to seduce me in the _Millennium Falcon_ , like, right now.”

Ben laughed against Poe’s cheek. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, and you’re totally turned on by that, don’t lie.” 

Though he was still chuckling, Ben’s hips were rocking forwards into Poe and Poe could tell exactly how interested Ben was getting in the proceedings. “I accepted a long time ago that I’m in love with a dork.”

“Yeah, well, same here.” Poe rubbed shamelessly against Ben, taking immense pleasure in the rising flush in Ben’s cheeks, the darkness of his eyes, the rapid increase of his breathing. “I’m all for getting slammed against walls but d’you think maybe we can go make out in the pilot’s chair?”

“Force,” Ben said, but he was grinning. “My dad would kill me.”

“Yeah, that’s the best part,” Poe said, waggling his eyebrows. “I won’t tell if you won’t.” He pushed Ben backwards and took his hand, starting to pull him in the direction of the cockpit.

“You realize that Chewie knows I wanted the _Falcon_ to myself so I could have sex with you in it.”

“Obviously. But I doubt Chewie’s gonna want to spend much time thinking about exactly how you went about doing that.”

Ben made a disgusted sound in his throat that made Poe laugh.

He slid his arm around Ben’s waist, pulling him closer and sneaking a sloppy kiss while they walked. “Chewie likes me, though. He thinks I’m a good influence on you.”

“Clearly he doesn’t know you well at all,” Ben said, tugging the tails of Poe’s shirt out from his pants so he could snake his fingers up Poe’s back.

It took them longer to reach the cockpit than it probably should have, the two of them stumbling into each other for uncoordinated kisses and a bit of groping. Ben’s jacket got discarded somewhere along the way, closely followed by Poe’s, and Poe wasn’t sure Ben would ever manage to locate his belt again. Poe managed to rid Ben of his shirt just before he pushed him down into the pilot’s seat, climbing onto his lap.

Poe kissed him, wet and messy, sucking down his neck as Ben arched it to give him better access.

“This doesn’t seem quite fair,” Ben said, Poe’s hands on his bare skin, but he gasped encouragingly when Poe bent his head to suck one nipple between his teeth.

“You like me on top,” Poe said, dragging the flat of his tongue over Ben’s peaked nipple.

“Like you anywhere,” Ben said, eyes fluttering closed, and then he looked horrified at himself. 

Chuckling, Poe smacked a kiss to the center of Ben’s chest. “Sex makes you so honest, babe.”

“Makes me stupid,” Ben muttered. His hands pulled at Poe’s shirt. “I like you naked, too. That’s mostly what I meant. You’ve got more clothes on than me.”

“I’d accuse you of impatience but, you know. Pot. Kettle.” Though if there was one time Poe could be endlessly patient, it was when he was trying to drive Ben absolutely mad with lust before finally letting him come.

Better that way, Poe felt. For him and for Ben, even if Ben complained every time.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to summon up that kind of patience at the moment, though. It had been too long; Poe wanted Ben too much. There would be time for slow; now Poe just _wanted._

Poe pulled his shirt off over his head, maybe stretching it out into an exaggerated show more than was precisely necessary, but the look on Ben’s face once Poe tossed the shirt away was absolutely priceless. “Like what you see?” Poe teased.

“Kriffing dork,” Ben said, but he was leaning forward, licking up Poe’s chest, and Poe groaned, dropping his hands into Ben’s thick hair. 

Ben scraped his teeth over Poe’s skin and Poe ground his hips down. Yeah, they were both way too aroused already for slow. That was okay. That was good.

Poe watched Ben through lowered eyelids, his pink, darting tongue, the paleness of his skin contrasted against Poe’s, the way his dark hair fell over his forehead. He was gorgeous, Poe thought, so much more than Poe had ever thought he could have. Sometimes Poe was still surprised that they had ever made this work, figured out how to turn their friendship into something more, figured out how to stop awkwardly dancing around each other and just let it happen. Sometimes he thought that he would be happy to do this forever, him and Ben, to never kiss anyone else ever again, but that seemed so big and frightening and he wasn’t sure Ben would… 

There was a tendril of sensation crawling through Poe’s head, strange and familiar all at once, like an intruder that wasn’t a stranger because they were welcome, even if he hadn’t known they would be there. 

Poe rocked his hips forward again, fingers curling in Ben’s hair, against his scalp. Ben’s skin was warm against his. “Are you in my head again, Ben?”

“Sorry,” Ben said, pressing a gentle kiss below Poe’s pectoral. “Sometimes I… I just like the way you see me.”

“I only see you how you are,” Poe murmured, using his grip on Ben’s hair to pull his head back so Poe could kiss him again. “Special.”

“And you’re a sentimental romantic,” Ben said against Poe’s lips, laughing a little. “Terrible.”

“I think you like that about me,” Poe said, moving back, grinning. He slid down off Ben’s lap and between his legs, kneeling on the floor.

Ben’s eyes widened as he watched and Poe smoothed his hands up over Ben’s thighs, teasingly. 

He kissed Ben through his pants, lightly, feeling Ben twitch, listening to his breathing stutter. “Think you like other things about me, though, too.”

“Mmm, wait,” Ben said, even as his hand settled at the back of Poe’s neck and held him in place. “Wanna… I want to try something. Something else.”

Poe raised an eyebrow. “Something else?” He mouthed Ben’s erection. Ben was still holding him steady.

“Frag,” Ben swore under his breath. His hand moved around to the front of Poe’s shoulder and he pushed, urging Poe back. 

Poe went, curious now. Ben rose to his feet, but Poe stayed down on his knees, looking up. “I can still do it like this,” he offered. “Just, you know. Angle’s kind of awkward.” Ben was so fucking _tall._

Ben swayed a little, his hand settling into Poe’s hair. “No,” he said, voice like a croak. “No, I… Let’s go to my cabin. Easier in the bunk.”

“What a charmer,” Poe said, standing up and leaning into Ben. “Wants to do it in a _bed._ What did I do to deserve such a gentleman?”

Rolling his eyes, Ben said, “You’re lucky your mouth’s good for other things because you are kriffing annoying.”

Poe took the obvious opportunity for a leisurely kiss, palming Ben’s dick. “Oh, yeah, pal, my mouth’s good for a _lot_ of things.”

A vision pressed itself behind Poe’s eyelids, Poe on his knees, Ben dragging him back by the hair. He shivered. “Sure you don’t wanna just let me suck you off? Because you’ve clearly got it on your mind.”

Fun thing about fucking someone who was Force-sensitive, Poe had realized, was they sometimes lost control a little. It was super sexy. 

Ben swallowed. “Maybe… maybe another time.” His fingers slipped in the back of Poe’s waistband and he pulled. “Quarters. Bunk. Now.”

The tone of his voice went straight to Poe’s dick. “Don’t have to tell me twice,” he said, letting Ben coax him on his way.

“Pretty sure I did, actually.”

“Figure of speech.”

He kicked off his boots in the hallway outside Ben’s cabin and then slipped his pants off down his hips, stepping out of them too quickly and ungainly to be very sexy, but he didn’t think Ben particularly minded. Once they were inside he very helpfully assisted Ben in taking off his own pants, though probably it would have gone a bit quicker if Ben had done it himself. Poe maybe enjoyed getting his hands on Ben a little too much.

Well, just enough, really. But it didn’t make for great efficiency. 

“So what was so important you needed me in here for?” Poe’s erection rubbed against Ben’s thigh; his fingers were stroking up and down Ben’s dick.

Ben made a tiny noise, between a whine and a whimper. 

And then Poe was on his back on the small bunk, breath whooshing out of his lungs, and he didn’t think Ben had pushed him.

Not with his hands, anyway.

Ben had Skywalker blood running through his veins, the descendant of some of the most powerful Jedi who had ever lived. He had that power, too, but ultimately he had decided against letting his uncle train him. Like his mother, he could use the Force, and Luke had helped him learn to control it to an extent, but he was no Jedi.

Poe had always gotten the impression that Leia was glad Ben had made that choice.

Poe watched Ben come towards him, straddling him on the bed. “I don’t think that’s how you’re meant to use the Force.”

“I’m not a Jedi; no rules for me to follow. I can do what I want,” Ben said, and his voice, fuck, there was that tone again.

Poe thought he would let Ben do whatever the hell he wanted to him. 

He ran his hands up Ben’s thighs. “Still could’ve done this in the chair.”

“I want you spread open,” Ben murmured. “I want you desperate, begging to do what I tell you to.”

Poe swore under his breath, his hands creeping higher. “Already pretty desperate, buddy.”

“Stop,” Ben said, and then Poe’s hands were pinned to the thin mattress. There was sweat forming at Ben’s hairline as he concentrated. “Don’t touch.”

Poe whined embarrassingly and strained against the invisible barrier holding him down, but he couldn’t move. 

Ben’s gaze was heated and heavy. “Will you do what I say?”

If that was the game Ben wanted to play, then, hell, yes. They did this sort of thing sometimes; Ben liked being in control and Poe liked pleasing him, so it worked out.

The pressure on Poe’s wrists eased and he voluntarily moved his arms over his head, stretching them and laying his hands flat against the mattress. He wriggled a little beneath Ben. “I can be good.”

Leaning forward until his breath ghosted over Poe’s cheek, Ben said, “Good,” and bit the angle of his jaw, smoothing over the sting with his tongue.

Forgetting himself, Poe grazed his fingertips up over Ben’s long back.

“No,” Ben said, pushing Poe back again. “That’s not what I said. You didn’t even last thirty seconds.”

“Two months since I could touch you,” Poe reminded him, knowing how petulant he sounded. This was too much work for how turned on he was.

Ben chuckled. “Later. You are so damned impatient.”

“ _Two. Months._ ”

“Remember what happens when you don’t listen? When you don’t do what I want?”

Poe wriggled again, purposely canting his hips upwards against Ben. “I don’t come?”

Though his breath hitched, Ben’s tone was steady and sharp. “Yes. So can you do as you’re told?”

Pressing his hands more firmly into the bunk, even with Ben’s Force grip holding him down, Poe said, “I’m good at following orders. I’m a major now, remember?”

Ben kissed his way down Poe’s body, gaze still focused on Poe’s. “Yes, Major Dameron. Let’s see how well you obey.”

“Oh, fuck.” Poe trembled beneath Ben’s touch and fought to stay still. “Maybe, uh, maybe you can tell me to suck your dick; I’d be excellent at following that order.”

“You want to do it so that’s not quite fair, is it? That’s not the point of this.”

Poe raised an eyebrow, minutely pleased that he still possessed that sort of fine motor control. “You don’t want me to suck your dick?”

“Also not the point.”

“What do you want then?”

“Already told you.” Ben smiled up at Poe, wickedly, nosing into the curls at the base of Poe’s dick until he pulled back, sitting on his heels. “Touch yourself.”

“What?”

Ben swung his leg over Poe until he was kneeling next to him. “You really want me to tell you twice?”

Poe realized that the only person keeping his arms overhead was himself. He curled one hand loosely around his dick, watching for Ben’s reaction. He stroked up, slicking his palm with the pre-come dripping out.

He wasn’t sure what game Ben was playing now. He’d had nothing but his own hand for months now and it felt sort of anti-climactic to have Ben right there and yet… not have Ben.

Though, he considered, he wouldn’t mind watching Ben touch himself.

“You’re thinking incredibly loudly,” Ben said, his lips curving in amusement. 

“That’s not fair. That’s cheating. I can’t tell what _you_ want at all and you can just--”

“Did you think about me?” Ben interrupted. “Tell me you thought about me, while you were alone in your bed.”

“Of course I did. All the time, every day, every night. I imagined your hands on me, your… your mouth.”

“Show me. Show me how you touched yourself, without me.”

They had played this game before, too, but usually while they were each staring at a hologram. “Like this,” Poe said, his eyes locked on Ben’s. He rolled his balls between his fingers, lengthened the strokes of his other hand. 

Ben was copying him, touching himself, matching the movement of Poe’s hand. Long and slow, easy. Poe sucked his lip between his teeth, sliding his hand up his own chest and tweaking his nipple. “I always imagined you there with me,” he said, voice low. “I’m pretty good at pretending. I thought of how you smell, those soft noises you make, like you don’t want anyone to hear. I could feel the rough drag of your tongue, the graze of your teeth, the way your long fingers feel around my dick.”

He quickened his pace now, just a little, and rocked up into his own hand. He watched the movement of Ben’s hand, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and wanted to be touching him desperately. Poe was leaking over his hand and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Thought about you fucking me,” he said, and watched the flush rise in Ben’s skin. He bent his knees and spread his legs, watching Ben’s breathing get a little more ragged. “Sometimes I’d finger myself, wishing it was you.” Poe sucked his finger into his mouth and then ran it around his hole.

Ben’s hand stuttered and stopped, and he wedged himself in between Poe’s legs, leaning forward until their chests were almost pressed together. Their dicks were caught between them but Ben wasn’t doing anything but resting his weight against Poe. 

“Ben, Ben, _please._ ”

Ben’s nod was slight, his smile small. “Kiss me.”

His mouth was soft and warm and Poe tangled his fingers into the hair at the nape of Ben’s neck, drawing him in closer. He canted his hips up and Ben said, “No.”

Poe stopped. “Ben, please. Let me--” _Let me touch you._

“Only what I tell you,” Ben said, an edge of warning in his tone.

Poe nodded. He was good. He could be good.

“Kiss my neck.”

So Poe did, feeling the thrumming of Ben’s pulse beneath his lips.

“Run your hands over my back.”

Ben felt so warm to the touch, skin slicked with sweat, and Poe smoothed his hands over every bump of his spine.

Poe carefully followed every order, used his hands and his mouth, tilted his hips when Ben said so, rubbed himself against Ben until he was sure he was going to come in a second.

Except he knew he couldn’t, knew that Ben hadn’t told him to, knew that that would be the very last order to follow. So he bit his lip, felt the sting of it, pulled his knees in when Ben commanded it and felt the press of Ben’s dick right at his entrance.

He whimpered. 

“Tell me you want me,” Ben whispered.

“I want you, fuck, you know I do.”

“Desperately?”

“I’ve been desperate since I saw you, want you, Ben, kriffing hell, I love you.”

“You would beg for it? Beg for me?”

Poe’s voice sounded more like a whine to his ears than anything else. “I have been begging, please, Ben, please. Just let me…”

“Let you what? What do you want?”

“You,” Poe breathed. “Whatever you want, anything, that’s what I want, just you.”

“Good,” Ben said, his smile quick and sharp and real. He kissed Poe hard, breathing into him, and slid his hand between them until he was gripping Poe’s dick. “Now,” he said, “come on, come for me, Poe,” his thumb flicking over the head.

Poe might have been embarrassed at how quickly he came once Ben touched him, but then he figured, Ben had been fucking _torturing_ him, and it had been _two months,_ and he was only human. It was amazing he’d lasted this long, really, he felt. He gasped against Ben’s cheek, felt Ben thrust against him, his dick dragging over Poe’s hole.

He could feel the moment Ben came, too, when he made that soft noise close to Poe’s ear, that gentle noise of relief that Poe loved so much. There was wetness from Ben's orgasm spreading out beneath Poe’s ass and he really didn’t give a fuck.

Ben stretched out beside Poe and Poe curled into him, pressing his face into Ben’s chest as his breathing evened out. 

“Good,” Ben said, stroking Poe’s back. “Knew you could be good.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m Major Dameron now,” Poe said, smiling at the sound of Ben’s laughter. “Don’t think this is what they had in mind when they promoted me, though.”

“I kriffing hope not,” Ben said, squeezing Poe to him. “You know I don’t like sharing.”

“The only one whose sexy orders I’ll follow is you,” Poe assured him, then pretended to pause. “I mean, unless I get a better offer. I still haven’t been fucked in the cockpit, you know, and--”

“Poe! Stop there, for fuck’s sake, because I really do not want to know where you’re going with that.”

Grinning, Poe pressed a kiss to Ben’s collar bone and settled. “Okay, well, we can work on fulfilling some of my other fantasies then, I guess.”

“Mine first. Yours are weird.”

“Mine are brilliant,” Poe insisted. “But I guess we can work up to them.”

He had time.

**_End_ **


End file.
